jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Gnatochrup
Artykuł= 'Gnatochrup '(ang. Boneknapper) - smok pojawiający się w Smoczym Podręczniku, Legend of the BoneKnapper Dragon oraz w Book of Dragons. Opis Gnatochrup słynie z tego, że kradnie porzucone kości innych smoków, po czym buduje sobie z nich ciało. Pod postacią pierwotną jest to zwykły smok w kolorze brązowo - zielonym. Z tego względu każdy Gnatochrup (pod względem różnorodności kości) jest inny - mogą różnić się między sobą wielkością ciała, skrzydeł, rodzajem czaszki, długością łap i ogona itp. Skrzydła smoka są błoniaste.thumb|Gnatochrup bez kości Gnatochrup w filmie posiada jedną parę łap i skrzydeł, dwa skręcone rogi na głowie, długie zęby i żółte oczy. Nie wiadomo czym smok się żywi, jednak prawdopodobnie jak większość innych smoków lubi ryby. Bez pełnego kompletu szkieletu nie może ryczeć. Ogień Gnatochrup zieje potężnym ogniem, który wygląda niczym ognista chmura. Ma on daleki zasięg. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Gnatochrup pojawia się jedynie w smoczym podręczniku, gdy Czkawka przegląda go po ukończeniu treningu. Legend of the BoneKnapper Dragon Gnatochrupowi poświęcony jest cały ten krótkometrażowy film. W domu Pyskacza Gbura wybucha pożar. Pyskacz opowiada o swoich przypuszczeniach, kto mógł być sprawcą ataku. Czkawka odciąga go na bok i pyta Pyskacza, co miał na myśli. Ten mówi o Gnatochrupie, z którym miał już kiedyś do czynienia. Wikingowie nie wierzą w jego opowiadania, a załamany Pyskacz chce udowodnić, że smok istnieje. Wraz z Czkawką, Śledzikiem, Astrid, Sączysmarkiem, Mieczykiem i Szpadką wyrusza na poszukiwanie smoka. W trakcie rejsu Pyskacz opowiada im, jak kiedyś, będąc na wycieczce z rodzicami znalazł zamrożonych w wielkim lodowcu wikingów. W ręku jednego z nich dostrzegł złotą skrzynkę. Zdobył ją. Znajdował się tam najpiękniejszy skarb, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. W tym momencie zaatakował go gnatochrup, który chciał zdobyć skarb. Pyskaczowi udało się uciec. W końcu załoga dociera na wyspę gnatochrupa (prawdopodobnie Smoczą Wyspę), gdzie na plaży leżą kości zmarłych smoków. Tymczasem Pyskacz kontynuuje swoją historię. Ukrył się na bardzo małej wysepce w nadziei, że gnatochrup go nie znajdzie. Kiedy ten go dopadł, Pyskacz zaczął uciekać, jednak smoka pożarł...młotogłowy wieloryb. Gnatochrup jednak zdołał mu uciec. Kilka lat później smok ponownie dopadł Pyskacza w dżungli. Wiking uciekł na szczyt wulkanu, w którego wyłonił się wielki jak i również pożarł gnatochrupa. Smok ponownie uciekł. Pyskacz ustawił pułapki na Gnatochrupa, jednak w końcu prześladowca go dopadł. Wiking zaczął się modlić do Thora, który go wysłuchał i zesłał jaka, ujeżdżającego wieloryba. Wybawcy rozprawili się z Gnatochrupem. Zakończywszy swoją historię (towarzysze mu nie uwierzyli), Pyskacz poprosił ich o pomoc w zwabieniu i złapaniu Gnatochrupa. Kiedy smok przybywa, Czkawka uświadamia sobie, że w klatce piersiowej smoka, ułożonej w kilku płyt, brakuje jednego elementu... był nim skarb, który zdobył Pyskacz - mała kosteczka. Czkawka przekonuje Pyskacza, aby ten oddał smokowi brakujący element. Dzięki temu Gnatochrup staje się potulnym i przyjaznym smokiem. Book of Dragons W angielskim filmie (który nie został jeszcze przetłumaczony na polski) pod tytułem ''Book of Dragons (Księga Smoków) Gnatochrup jest jednym z opisywanych smoków. |-|Galeria= k01.png k02.png k03.png k04.png k05.png k06.png Bone-knapper 2.jpg|Gnatochrup w księdze smoków boneknapper.png|Pyskacz ujeżdżający Gnatochrupa bone 1.JPG bone 2.JPG bone 3.JPG bone 4.JPG gc 2.png Gnatochrup film.gif Bonek.png|Głowa Gnatochrupa Ogień gnatochrupa.jpg boneknaper.jpg boneknaper2.jpg boneknaper23.jpg boneknaper234.jpg gnatek.jpg gnatek2.jpg cat day 4bon.JPG Plik:Legend26.png|W Legend of the BoneKnapper Dragon Plik:Legend23.png Gnat.JPG en::Bonneknapper es::Rompehuesos Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons